Mine
by fasolka87
Summary: My idea of what could happen after Fast Five. Main focus on Dom and Letty. Rating may be changing in next chapters
1. Berlin

_This takes place after Fast Five. Just my idea. I'm writing this for fun, so don't be so judgmental. Of course You can write what You think. Maybe You will have some ideas for next parts. Sorry for my English. Have fun!_

**Somewhere near Berlin, Germany, in a garage**.

- Hey Lett, You won't believe! I think I found him! Said Leon. He is older now, there are few wrinkles on his face and a small scar on left cheek. He is grown up man with a lot of past, good and bad memories. He is sitting in a chair in front of his laptop with an really exciting smile on his face.

- Lett? You're going? You hear me? I said I found him! I found Dom! – Leon said again.

- Leon, I don't believe you. You said that last time, and the time before that. Remember? Letty was under the hood of her car. She was wearing short jeans and a black wifebeater. There was w bandage on her right thigh slightly covered with dirt.

- Ok You don't won't to come to me, so I've come to You. Said Leon, who was now standing near her with his back lean on her car's front door. – Just listen. Remember that about year ago he was in Brazil? I knew that from my friend who he was racing with. He won his car then. Cops were all over them…

- Leon I remember. They where in tv even here in Germany. Talk faster. She interrupted him.

- You're really not nice. So…He is back in Rio. He goes there from time to time and race.

- No way. It's impossible. I don't believe it. He never risks only for racing on the streets.

- There is something more, that you're not going to like…

- What? She said and straighten. - Tell me Leon. She looked at him.

- Dom comes with somebody. Always with the same girl.

Letty slamed the hood of her car and put hand on top of it. She closed her eyes.

- She's not a skank? She asked

- She's not a skank. Leon said. - You want to know my opinion?

- Yes

- I think he met her when he was in Rio for the first time. I think he is not coming back to her but with her. I think she is with him all the time..

- Enough Leon. Please.

- No, listen. He doesn't want to go back there but she is. I think she has something there to come back. She will bring us to him!

- I can't leave, You know that…

- I will. I will find him and tell that You're alive. Lett, he must to know. He will decide what to do. Just let me go to Brazil…

- Go. You're right, he needs to know. He deserves it.

- Now?

- Not now but tomorrow. He won't be there forever. Now we need to find out how to get there.

- Ok I will check flights… wait a second.

Letty sat on the hood and put a hand on her wounded leg. It hurts her but she tries no to show that. She has long braided hair with a slightly to long fringe. She has a grease on her cheek and looks very tired and exhouseted.

- Lett, I think I need to go now. There is a flight in 2 hours. There are free seats. Next is tomorrow at the same time. Let me go today.

- Ok. But we need to think what You need. They're not looking for You, so You can go easly… You can't contact me, remember. I will be waiting here. If something happen and I will need to run I will run on east maybe to Poland…

- Hey, relax. You won't run. You have a broken car, and a wounded leg. Just stay here and nobody will found You. Don't be so scared! I'm not recognizing you!

- Leon, how the hell am I supposed to no be scared? I'm stuck here. You're leaving…

- Everything will be ok. You'll see. I will be back here with Dom and everything will be just as it should be years ago.

- I'm scared for you not me! I'm the boss remember?

- Yes Lett, but now You're and injured boss, who is wanted by DEA, FBI and God knows who else. So You're staying.

- Leon, there is a great chance that he won't believe you that I'm alive. Tell him then that I couldn't find him…

- I know you couldn't I will tell..

- Wait! Don't interrupt me. Tell him that I couldn't find him because I couldn't feel the stink of skanks around him.

- What? What do you mean by that?

- He will know, just tell him. Oh and is Mia with him?

- I don't know. The friend of mine sow only Dom and that girl.

He put laptop to his case. And hugged Letty.

- Take care girl! Don't worry and clean that wound please, it's not looking good.

- Be careful please. If you will think that something is wrong, leave. We will try next time. Don't risk!

- Bye girl


	2. Rio

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

**Race night**

„Hola, Torreto! I'm happy to seeing you here again, I need to win back my money" Said w short guy standing near his blue car.

"Yeah, Jose, You wish" said Dom with a huge smile on his face. He loved to be there, on the races. Fast cars, thick air, crowdy streets, lots of woman or better to say skanks, and loud music. All of it brings back memories of his home back then. Mia, Vince, Letty… God how he still misses her..

"Torreto where is your sexy lady?"

"watch your words man! She is bored of me winning all the time. Tonight I'm alone"

"don't be so sure of winning, I've practiced a lot!"

"Jose, you will never learn? I always win!" Said Dom with a grin on his face. "So is there anyone else who want to lose some money?" He asked, put his hands on his sides and waited for answear. He was wearing black wifebeater and there was silver cross hanging on his neck. "come on people, It would be boring to win just with Jose" He joked. Crowd start laughing and to applaud"

"Always in a spotlight" Said sameone from the crowd. Dom could only see his shadow in the lights of cars. The tall man steps forward and says: "I would love to race with you man, but I don't have a car or money". Crowd is laughing, only Dom isn't. He knows this man, he is older, but he has the same voice and figure. Is it even possible to meet him here in Rio? He lost contact with him few years ago.

They are standing face to face now.

"Hi Dom, missed me?"

"Jeez! Leon! What are you doing here man?" Dom hugged his old friend. "I can't believe I'm seeing you right now".

"I was looking for you like for 2 years now, or more. Well the thing is we need to talk, becouse I'm not the only one who is looking for…"

"Hey Torreto!..." Jose interrupted "You racing or not?"

"Take it easy man, there is planty of time for you to lose today" said Dom and turn back to Leon. "Listen man, give me 15 minutes to get some money and we will talk, wait for me here" he said and got to his car.

He did like he said. Dom won money from now furious Jose and came for Leon. "Come on, get in"

Leon got into car and they drive away.

"I'm taking you to my place. Don't be surprised when you see women in there" Dom laught "I'm with Elena now. She was a cop…"

"Dominic, sorry to interrupt, I'm sure she is great man, but I think we should talk in privet…"

"So tell me now. How'd you been man? You have a kid like Vince? Why you were looking for me and more important how the hell you found me" Dom laught

"Vince has a kid? How is he anyway? And where? I haven't seen him since… you know Jesse's funeral."

"Leon I thought you knew… Vince is with Letty know"

"what do You mean with Letty?..."

"He is dead, he died in my arms..."

"Oh my god. I had no idea"

"So, now could you tell me what are you doing here?"

Not here Dom. I mean not when you're driving can you pull over somewhere?"

"Leon, what is it about? You starts to piss me off. You know you can talk while I'm drivng"

"It's about Letty"

Dom tighten his hand on wheel.

"I told you. It's better to pull over"

* * *

><p><em>Do you like it? maybe you have some ideas or suggestions?<em>


	3. RioBerlin

_It took me quite a long time to write. It's becouse I can't wait to Dom and Letty reunion. It's not a great part but I hope You will enjoy it a little. Have fun. Waiting for reviews._

* * *

><p>Dom found a proper place for a serious talk. He parked under some bridge. Leon had no idea where they are. They left the car.<p>

"Ok, you can talk now. What is so important?" Dom was very impatient.

"man… it's something you won't believe. Better sit down man"

"don't piss me Leon, spit it out"

"Letty… she's not dead. She's been trying to find you…" Leon couldn't finish his sentence because Dom pushed him on the hood.

"why are you telling me this? She's dead! I saw the place where she died, I was at her grave, I've a killed man who killed her!"

"Dom! Fuck You man!" Leon was pissed off now. Everything hurt him from meeting the hood. "I'm not lying! She survived the accident. Fenix shot her, but she survived. She will tell You the rest of a story if You want. She is waiting for You in Berlin"

Dom sit down on the hood. Leon was free. He was now standing in front of a car and waited. Few minutes past…

"If You're telling the truth how is it possible that she didn't came to me earlier? I don't believe You. Why are you lying? What do You want from me?"

"She said You won't believe me and asked me to tell you that she couldn't find you because she couldn't feel the smell of a skanks. I don't know what to say more to make you believe me"

"I need to check it. Still, I don't believe you but I have no choice. If there is event a tiny chance that you're telling the truth I have to check it."

Leon gave him the address where Letty was. They couldn't go together.

"I will stay here if you don't mind. You go and we will meet later. Say hi to Letty for me Dom"

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Dom, we will talk when you will be with Letty again. Oh… and there is something more but it's better if she tell you by herself. Remember be carefull. FBI is after her."

"Yeah I know what it's like man"

"You're taking Elena with You?"

"No! It's too dangerous. Leon does Letty know about Elena?"

"nice. You finally talking about her as an alive person"

"shut up. Does she know?"

"yes"

"Ok I'll drop You off near Rose. You need to meet Vince's son"

_2 days later, Berlin…_

Dom got to Letty's garage. It was night and there was no light in there. He hoped it wasn't too late. He still couldn't believe fully that he will find her there but he must try. What if what Leon said was true? He couldn't risk not going there. Finally he spotted dimmed light in some room which was propably an office. He went stright there, carefully not to wake up someone who propably is there. Finally he got to the room and couldn't believe his eyes. There she was… his Letty. Sleeping on a couch. She was lying on her side with face turned to Dom. One hand under her cheek. She was wearing white wifebeater and her legs were covered with some blanket.

Dom sat on a chair across from Letty. He couldn't believe she is there. Alive. He wanted to wake her up, but she looked so beautiful while sleeping. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, hug her and never let her go.

"20% of an angel" he said quietly not to wake her.


	4. Ending

_This is just the ending I had to write. I hale an idea for next story but I had to give an ending to this one. I know it's short._

* * *

><p>Dom was sitting still, looking at his goergous Letty.<p>

She started to wake up. Letty opened Her eyes and sit immediatly on the and pointed Her gun on Dom.

- „Letty, baby it me" said Dom puting his hands up.

One tear run Her cheek.

- „You fucking scared me, Torreto!" she said, putting down the weapon. She got up fast and run into him. Letty sat on his lap and put Her head on his shoulder. Dom put his hands protectivly around her and kissed her shoulder.

- „I can't believe you're alive… how is this possible? Tell me what happened" Said Dom kissing Her Neck, shoulder, cheek.

Letty looked into his eyes and put one hand on his cheek

- „not now, I will tell You everything later" – she said and kissed him with passion.

-„ Dom, I've missed you so much"

He kissed her back. She put her legs around him. Dom stood up with Letty and sat them down on the sofa she was sleeping earlier. They stopped for a moment and looked into each other eyes"

- I hope it's not another of my dreams Letty"

-„I hope that too" she answered and kissed his forehead.

Dom huged her tight and put his face to her chest. His hands where on her back pressing Her closer. He release her a bit and said:

-„ I will never leave you again, I'm sorry"

-„I'm sorry I couldn't find You faster. I'm sorry You thought I was dead…"

-„can we not talk for a moment? I need to kiss you" He smirked.

-„wait, what about Elena?"

-„Letty, she'll understand. She knows You are my other half, she knows I went to find You… Don't worry. Now, can we make out?" Dom asked with a huge smile

-„I love You"

-„You better"


End file.
